Untouchable
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Por qué no entendía del todo sus sentimientos ni su reacción. Solo sabía que le asustaba pensar en que pudieran hacerle daño. Porque era su hermana y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera sufrir. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a dañar a la hermana de un tiburón.


Hola, la inspiración es algo cruel... tengo un fic de Ouran por actualizar, una idea para un fic de Shingeki y así estrenarme en ese fandom y tres fics de Naruto por escribir... bien pues la inspiración viene y me hace escribir de Free! jajaja que triste xD Pero me alegro porque me he metido en este fandom y aun no he leído ni un fic pero esta idea me vino en el cap de la playa. La verdad es que hoy he terminado Free! y aun no he empezado Eternal Summer pero ya tengo ganas... Igualmente aquí esta mi fic debut en este fandom. Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste :)

_Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y _KyoAni_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Untouchable**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus manos tocaron la pared que marcaba el final de la piscina y su cuerpo se impulsó hacia la superficie con fuerza para salir de esa maravillosa sustancia que era llamada agua. Arrancó el gorro de natación y las gafas de su rostro con su característica fiereza dejando que sus hebras granate fueran salpicas por el agua y que sus ojos rojos observaran el recinto de la piscina sin buscar nada a especial, sin embargo si lo encontró. Un pelo de un color llamativo parecido al suyo le llamó la atención y frunció sus cejas momentáneamente al ver a su hermana ahí. Últimamente Kou se pasaba muy a menudo por ahí para verlo por lo que realmente no le sorprendió, simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras salía de la piscina, pero entonces se percató de algo y volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba su hermana.

Efectivamente su hermana estaba ahí pero no lo estaba mirando a él o quizás aun pensaba que estaba nadando, el caso es que estaba hablando con el capitán Mikoshiba y si bien eso no le era extraño pues siempre los veía hablando, esta vez vio más allá. Mikoshiba miraba a su hermana, pero no de forma normal. El brillo en los ojos de su capitán le hizo fruncir el ceño y enseñar sus afilados dientes asemejándose más que nunca al tiburón que lo representaba.

"¿Qué demonios hace mirándola así?"

Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de lanzarse a andar hacia el lugar en el que esa escena se desarrollaba. Sí, porque su capitán no la estaba mirando como lo miraba a él o a cualquiera. Ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa boba en los labios le decían mucho. Él no era un experto en amor pues con su objetivo de mejorar y ser nadador olímpico no tenía tiempo de esos menesteres pero si había recibido muchas confesiones de chicas y veía el mismo sentimiento en su capitán. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Kou, ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?

Interrumpió la conversación, lo sabía y no le importaba. No, de hecho era lo que buscaba: interrumpir. La mirada de decepción de su capitán le confirmó que lo había logrado y por un momento sintió ganas de sonreír.

—¡Onii-chan! He venido a verte ¿A que vendría si no?

—Hn, eso digo yo ¿a qué vendrías si no? — Sus ojos enfocaron al pelirrojo que sintió una extraña sensación y un escalofrío — Vámonos Kou.

—¿Eh? P-pero onii-chan… hasta luego Mikoshiba-san.

El aludido la despidió con la cabeza mientras volvía su vista a los demás miembros del club que lo habían empezado a llamar para hacerle consultas.

Los hermanos Matsuoka se fueron y la menor de ellos se dedicó a hablarle de todo a su hermano en especial de "Haruka-senpai" y los demás. Rin taladró a su hermana con la mirada la tercera vez que dijo "Haruka-senpai" ¿Por qué sonaba tan mal en labios de su hermana? ¿Por qué lo mencionaba tanto? ¿Había si quiera mencionado a los demás? Maldito Haru siempre molestando. Pero… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba así?

Finalmente la chica se fue porque había quedado para hablar sobre el entrenamiento con los chicos del club en casa de Haru, lo que hizo que Rin casi enloqueciera y de forma extraña le exigiera que tuviera cuidado. Su cabeza le estaba martilleando pensando en su hermana sola en la compañía de cuatro chicos y esos desesperados pensamientos solo cesaron cuando escuchó que la profesora a cargo del Club de natación también estaría. Definitivamente algo pasaba con él ese día.

Viendo a su hermana irse giró sobre sus talones y entró al instituto sentándose en un banco cerca del recinto de la piscina mientras se dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que ocurría sin entenderse a sí mismo bien del todo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante la imagen de su hermana con el capitán? ¿Y ante la mención de Haru y los demás chicos? De repente la lógica le iluminó y se dio cuenta, regañándose por ser tan lento en ese tema. Era su hermana, pese a que ya no tenían tanto contacto era su hermanita pequeña. La misma niña que se metía en su cama cuando tenía miedo por las noches, la misma que le apretaba con fuerza la mano cuando su padre murió, la misma niña que desde pequeña había luchado contra viento y marea por ser llamada Kou y no Gou quejándose de la incoherencia que era que ella tuviera nombre de chico y él nombre de chica. Era su hermanita después de todo y tenía miedo de que pudieran hacerle daño o aprovecharse de ella.

Pensó en su hermana siendo pareja del capitán y un extraño dolor le oprimió el pecho. No, su hermana era muy pequeña, no tenía por qué tener novio. Además su hermana parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas del capitán, eso realmente lo empeoraba todo porque solo indicaba que era extremadamente inocente y una presa fácil para que un idiota se propasara con ella. Elevó sus manos cubriéndose el rostro atormentado por la idea, seguro que Kou ni siquiera pensaba en chicos ni nada parecido, equivocado se hallaba el Matsuoka que no estaba enterado de la obsesión de su hermana por la anatomía masculina y los músculos.

Unos pasos le hicieron descubrirse el rostro y sus ojos se enfurecieron al ver ahí al capitán de su equipo andando hacia él con una cara completamente relajada. ¡El muy hipócrita se hacia el inocente!

—¡Tú!

Antes de que el chico que venía pudiera reaccionar Rin ya lo había cogido de la sudadera y acercado a él violentamente.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios haces Rin?

—No sé a qué juegas pero es mi hermana ¿te enteras? Y no soy nadie para impedirle tener novio o prohibirle hablar con determinadas personas, pero nunca dejaré que nadie le haga daño y eso te incluye a ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras la respetes y no juegues con ella, sino date por muerto y no me importa si eres mi capitán.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva maldiciéndose de su obviedad aunque realmente bastante había tardado Rin en darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia su hermana.

—Claro, no sé quién te crees que soy, pero no te preocupes. — Tras decir eso agarró las manos de Rin y las apartó de su cuerpo — ¿Sabes? Gou-kun estaría muy feliz de saber que te preocupas así por ella.

Rin cedió y se alejó unos pasos de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza cuando escuchó una voz demasiado conocida para él en los últimos tiempos.

—¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¡Matsuoka-senpai! Tenemos que volver a la piscina para los entrenamientos— gritó el chico de pelo gris que siempre le rondaba mientras reducía su carrera.

—Hn si, vamos.

Echó a andar hacia la piscina mientras ese chico le preguntaba si le había ocurrido algo con el capitán a lo que negó con la cabeza. Ya había dejado clara su posición. No hay que hacer enfadar a un tiburón, eso era algo de sentido común, menos si el tiburón te ha dejado seguir nadando pero bajo advertencia, no habría nadie tan estúpido de jugar de forma peligrosa delante de ese tiburón por lo que podría estar tranquilo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo "Gou-kun" una sonrisa picara nació en su rostro, el capitán no tenía ni una oportunidad si llamaba a su hermana de esa forma, ella odiaba que la llamaran Gou y el "kun" solo empeoraba eso. Sus pensamientos vagaron entonces hacia otro rostro conocido, ese chico de ojos azules y expresión seria.

"Bah, Haru solo ama al agua, puedo estar tranquilo"

Finalmente Rin siguió su camino hacia la piscina tranquilo y relajado, no tenía de que preocuparse al menos no por el momento. Ser hermano era una tarea difícil.

.

* * *

><p>Siii en el capitulo de la playa cuando Rin dice que va a acompañar a Kou al hostal me morí porque siempre me había hecho ilusión imaginármelo como un hermano mayor protector y ahí surgió esto.<p>

Me he spoileado de que al hermano pequeño del capitán también le gusta Kou-chan por lo que no sé si Rin le dirá algo o no pero igualmente yo quería escribir esto. Primero pensé que sería un pequeño drabble, luego supe que sería una viñeta y al final acabó como un oneshot xD

Pobre tiburoncito mio, que dificil es ser hermano mayor...


End file.
